High school madness!
by pandaCane
Summary: Naruto is a new student at Konoha high, what will happen when a raven haired boy makes it his goal to get his "Naru-chan" Will naruto survive all the horrors at konoha high? shall naruto survive the stalker Sai?, and why do boys fight over him? SASUNARU GAANARU NEJINARU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! Romance, drama and humor !
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** _**Hello everybody!, This is a SasuNaru fanfiction so sorry if you prefer it the other way.**_

_**And for the people who read my other fanfiction, Sorry that I haven't posted in a while now, I just hadn't any inspiration.**_

_**R&amp;R please!**_

_**WARNING: This is Sasunaru so don't like don't read**_

"talking"

"_thinking"_

"YELLING"

_**Let's go right into the Fanfic.**_

_**High school Madness!**_

* * *

**Nobody's P.O.V**

It was like usual another boring morning in Konoho high, Konoha high was the only high school in the region.

And of course there were a lot of people in this school and you could be easily lost as this is a very big school, And how unfortunate would it be if you were a new student on the school.

Naruto Uzumaki, was the unlucky one!.

~S~

**Naruto's P.O.V**

As I finally found the main office I recalled my morning and it wasn't a good one.

_6:00_

_As I smashed my alarm clock I stood up and walked toward my little kitchen, "No.. it can't be happening now!", I said as I fell on my knees looking at my cupboard, "No of course not, it is still a dream", I said as I started to pinch myself._

_Of course it wasn't a dream more like a nightmare which I won't wake up from, "My ramen is gone", I cried as I grabbed some milk and cereal and poured it in a cup, Right as I started eating I noticed, "The milk is rotten!", I scream as I throw it away._

"_why don't I have luck this morning", I said to myself as I started the shower and started undressing, "I hope school is going better", I said as I walked into the shower and immediately jumped out, "Why is there no warm water!", I said as try to get it hotter with no luck._

_After a couple of minutes I stepped out of the bathroom as I brushed my teethes and put on my clothes, "Luck is definitely not on my side today", I sigh as I look at the clock and grab my backpack, "Well hopefully is school fun", I sigh again as I hate school._

_As I enter the school I look in awe, "it is so big!", I think as I walk towards the reception and ask where the main office is, and of course I got lost in a big place like this._

And now I'm here at last, I sigh as I knock on the door and enter, "hello I needed to report here", I say as I walk towards the lady that was sitting at the desk, "You are Naruto Uzumaki right?", she asked as I nodded, "Welcome to our school, I'm shizune", she said happily as she handed me my new schedule.

I started to look at my schedule.

9:00 – Japanese from Kakashi hatake – classroom 301

10:00 – math from Kurenai Yuhi – classroom 205

11:00 – economics from asuna sarutobi – classroom 110

12:00 – 12:30 lunchtime

12:30 – history from hiruzen sarutobi – classroom 304

13:00 – Gymnastic from Guy Might – gym hall

14:00 – Free

Once I looked at everything she handed me a key, "this is for your locker", she said as she stood up and walked towards the door, "Please follow me", that said I walked behind her towards my locker.

Once there I looked inside and saw some books, "These are your books which you will need", she said, "and I hope that you brought gym clothes with you as stood in the mail", she said and I quickly nodded.

Once I had grabbed everything I needed for my three classes till lunchtime I walked behind her towards classroom 301, once there she knocked on the door and opened as I peeked inside everyone was staring and I saw the teacher, the only word in my mind came was "weird", shizune pushed me inside.

"You must be the new student, I'm Kakashi Hatake", he said as the man was oddly dressed, he wore normal clothes but the mask, yes he had a mask on covering half his face, The only way for you to see him smiling was his eye that was a U shape.

"everyone this is Naruto Uzumaki", he continued, "He is the new student so go easy on him", he said as he pointed at a desk, "go and sit there".

Once seated the class began… kind of, he wrote on the board what we needed to complete this hour and say down and started to read a orange book, while everyone was just chatting and doing their own things.

I grabbed my books and then notice somebody was sitting next to me, "hi!", he said as I notice the most fakest smile ever, "I'm sai!", he said happy, "Nice to meet you sai", I said as I put my books on the table, I looked at him and saw that he was more odd than the teacher, He wore a black half shirt showing his belly button and some jeans as I notice how pale he was.

"_Maybe is he a vampire",_ I thought to myself as I started working, the whole time he was talking about penises, weird indeed.

When I started to work I look at his directions and saw his book, full with little drawings.

As he continued to talk I felt somewhat uncomfortable as I looked back and saw a raven haired teen with onyx eyes staring directly at me, I just turned away like nothing happened I just continued my work.

as I looked around the class I notice some interesting people, as I looked in front of me there was a somebody almost sleeping and a fat kid eating ships, then suddenly sai whispered, "The sleeping student is Shikamaru, he is the laziest person I know", sai said as he continued whispering, "The kid eating ships is Chouji, don't call him fat", he warned,

Then he looked right to us seeing a weird guy with sunglasses, "that is shino auburame, I don't quite get him but he is nice", i looked at the person sitting next to him, "that is kiba inuzuka, he is a dog lover and is very active", I nodded as sai pointed at the person sitting in front of them, "that is Hinata hyuuga, she is shy and is heir to the hyuuga fortune".

I nodded as I have heard of the hyuuga family, then he looked at 2 girls, one blondie and a pinkette, "those two are Ino and sakura, both are die hard fangirls", I nodded as I he looked back, I looked back and made eye contact with the raven haired boy.

"that is sasuke uchiha", he said, "One of the most popular boys in school", I nodded as I looked away, "_I must admit, sasuke is handsome"_, Yes naruto was Gay.

As class ended sai compared his schedule with mine and we had all the classes together except for economics, as we walked into the next class I noticed the same people in the previous class except some of the uninterested people, and yes Sasuke was In it too.

The class went smoothly as the teacher was teaching instead of reading, but of course I felt the same eyes in my back from the one and only Sasuke uchiha, in class I was put into some random group luckily with sai, _"he is my only friend right now",_ I thought although I kind of find him creepy.

The group was with 3 others, Hinata, Choji and kiba, who where nice, and I now know why not to call chouji fat as it was demonstrated by sai, who luckily survived the ordeal, Hinata was not shy, she was Super shy, and kiba just smelled like a dog.

The following 2 hours went good even without sai as I sat with kiba.

When finally it was finally lunchtime I was so happy, "1 miso ramen please!", I said as the cafeteria had ramen, "finally", I said as grabbed it and almost ran into sai, we sat down as some people came and sit down, Kiba, shino, chouji and shikamaru, kiba and choji I already met and put the others not.

Shino was kind of weird, not much talking, and after a couple minutes I knew that shikamaru's favorite word is "troublesome", I sweat dropped.

When the bell rang I walked towards my locker, and I was reminded as my locker was right next to Sasuke's, I quickly grabbed my history and gym clothes as I felt him staring again, "_Alright naruto you can do this!",_ I thought.

"Teme could you please stop staring at me", I asked as I look at him, "Hn Dobe", he said and walked away.

I sighed as I walked to my class.

After a boring history it was time for gym, I smiled as gym was one of my favorite classes, as I started to dress I saw sai standing next to me, "I know a new nickname!", he said happily, "dickless", I sweat dropped and quickly dressed myself, "we always have gym with upper classmen", he said as we walked into the hall.

As everyone was waiting for the teacher to show up I notice someone with pale eyes just like hinata, "_Maybe related"_, I thought as I looked around him and saw a girl smacking a boy with a bowl hair cut, on closer look he was wearing a green spandex, _"fuzzy brow", _I thought as I looked at his eye brows.

I looked around and saw Sasuke coming in, with a crowd of fan girls, I sighed as I leant against the wall as I heard someone shouting, "DYNAMIC ENTRY!", then suddenly the door went flying off and saw the same bowl hair cut and fuzzy brows with a green spandex.

I sweat dropped, "_More freaks"_, I sighed as I made eye contact with him, "You must be the new youthful student", I looked around and saw all the eyes towards me, "uhm.. yes", I said and with that the class began.

Half way into the class Guy made us into pairs, and of course lucky me, _"why do I needed to be paired with this guy"_, I looked and saw sasuke standing in front of me, I notice how he was taller than me, the class continued and was finally over, NEVER ever have I sweated this much.

"_That teacher is dangerous"_, I thought as I started to dress, I was quickly done as I walked away towards my locker getting my jacket.

And of course once I got there, the mighty uchiha stood there, I sighed and grabbed my jacket, just when I was about to leave my locker I was pulled back, "Dobe", I heard and looked behind seeing sasuke look at me.

"yes?", I ask as I clearly wanted to leave, "Sasuke uchiha", he said and hold his hand out, I look at him and then understood what he meant, "Naruto uzumaki", I said as I gave him an hand, just as I walk away he started to walk next to me, "_Creep",_ I thought.

"so why did you stare at me all day?", I ask as I saw him looking away and saying nothing, "alright teme", I teased him, "dobe", I laughed.

As we left the school building I saw a fancy looking black car and a raven haired men stepped out, "sasuke step in", he said towards sasuke, I waved towards sasuke and walked away.

~S~

**Sasuke P.O.V**

I stepped in the backseat of the car, "who was that sasuke?", I heard coming from my brother, "A friend", I said as I looked out of the window, "Do you like him?", the raven haired teased said, "Shut up itachi", I sighed as I looked at naruto one last time.

"_I will get you naru-chan"_, I thought as I entered my room and fell on my bed, yes THE sasuke uchiha was gay, I fell asleep shortly after, and yes Sasuke uchiha was extremely possessive.

"Sasuke wake up", I heard as I opened my eyes and saw itachi, "dinner is ready", he walked away, I always hated itachi, he was always better than me in everything, I hated that and so I hate him!.

As I walked into the dining hall I saw my father, he wouldn't even give me a glance, "Sasuke I hear you have a friend", he said and I looked at itachi, "Yes father", I said as I started eating, "is he rich?", I shook my head, "No he is poor", Already fearing what his reaction would be I guessed right, "Don't be friends with him!".

"No", I simply said and left knowing what would happen if I continued arguing.

My father raised me strictly, I couldn't play with other children I had my brother, I couldn't get a girlfriend because I would be married to another from a wealthy company.

And what was it fun seeing my father's reaction to when I said I was gay, he went crazy but it was still worth it.

Yes I basically hate my family, and the worst part of growing up in this family are the fan girls, who only want me because

1\. looks

2\. money

Every single girl is the same except for that hyuuga girl.

Once back in my room I started sleeping again waiting for tomorrow to see MY Naru-chan again.

* * *

**A/N: Hello, thanks for reading, I hope you liked it, R&amp;R**


	2. New rivals?

**A/N:** _**Yo! Welcome to chapter 2 of this story, I don't really have a name for my story, I just called it high school madness, if you know a good name, say it please :) Thanks!**_

_**WARNING: This is SasuNaru so don't like don't read!**_

"talking"

"_Thinking"_

"YELLING"

"**Message"**

Here it comes!

New rivals?

* * *

**Naruto's P.O.V**

As I woke up from my alarm clock I decided to look at my phone, "23 messages?", I was a bit shocked that I had 23 messages, I didn't really have friends on my old school and I haven't given anyone my number.

I first thought it was spam but when I clicked on it, _"sai?"_, I thought as he had messaged me, "How does he know my number?", I decided to let that matter go and make some ramen, Luckily I went to buy some ramen yesterday after school.

"_Maybe sai is a stalker?"_, I thought as I went to dress for school, _"He kind of looks like one"_, I thought as I received a message from him again, **"let's walk together to school"**, I sighed as I replied, **"alright where do we meet up?"**, I grabbed my bag and walk towards my door as sai's message came.

"**I'm at your door"**, I looked at my phone, "_what?, he doesn't know where I live right?",_ as I opened the door he stood there, "hi!", "WHY DO YOU KNOW WHERE I LIVE!", I yelled, he only smiled and I sighed, "should we go to school dickless?", I nodded pretending not to hear the dickless part.

As we walked towards school sai told me how he knows where I live and my phone number.

"_for the last time sai-kun, you CAN'T have his personal info", shizune said as she was rubbing her temples, "But he is my friend", I sai cheered happily, "go!", sai nodded and walked away._

_As sai waited patiently outside of the secretary office, a second later shizune ran out of it mad, sai smiled and walked in getting Naruto's personal information and walked out, before shizune came._

"_Kiba-kun!", sai said as he walked towards kiba and gave him 5 dollars, "for the trouble of distracting shizune"._

Naruto sighed as they walked inside, "dickless I need to go", sai said and went away, I quickly walked towards my locked, "_Yes, no sasuke!"_, I thought as I pushed my things in my locker and grabbing everything I needed.

~S~

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

"sasuke wake up", "5 more minutes", I said towards my brother's attempt to wake me, "get out now or I will give your fan girls your underwear", he whispered, I stood up immediately, "go itachi", I said as I grabbed my clothes.

"_Stupid itachi",_ I thought as I walked downstairs, "Sasuke time for school", like usual my brother stood there at the door looking at his watch, I only nodded as we went to school, Itachi was also a student at konoha high but he mainly skipped all of his classes.

Father didn't worry about it, as itachi was his Talented son and would inherent the uchiha company and the fortune, I was left out of all that but I didn't really care about it anymore.

Also itachi was part of some gang, I believe they called themselves Akatsuki.

I didn't care about that much, the only thing I care about is my Naru-chan!, I kept thinking about him all day and today I could see him again, "sasuke", I sighed as I looked at my brother, "What?", I glared at him, "Father said that you couldn't speak with that boy", _"can he read my mind?",_ I thought, "no I cannot read your mind sasuke", "_Shit how does he knew what I'm thinking!"._

I stepped out before it could get weirder and walked towards the school, once there I hoped my naru-chan was at his locker.

~S~

**Naruto's P.O.V**

"are you naruto-kun?", I look behind me and see the guy from yesterday's gym glass, the one who looked like hinata, "yes I am", I said as I packed my bags, "it's a pleasure meeting you, I'm neji hyuuga", he said polite, "_First time a student is polite"_, I thought.

I nodded as I saw how he stared at me, _"Wait is he looking at me in That way?"_, I thought, "Naruto-kun I was tasked to guide you around this school", he said I nodded as he handed me my schedule and explained how it worked, "so every two 2 we get another schedule?", I asked he nodded.

Suddenly I heard a voice behind me, "hyuuga", I looked behind me and saw sasuke, "uchiha", I heard neji saying, I stepped back as I saw both of them glaring at each other, "you know each other I asked trying to get them to stop glaring, "yes naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun and I know each other".

"well uchiha if you don't mind I will show naruto to his class", neji said as he grabbed my arm just as he was about to walk away, sasuke grabbed his wrist, "I will show him, I have the same classes as him".

They started to argue who could take me to class, "uhm I think I can find my own way", I said as try to get loose, "you see what you are doing hyuuga, you made him uncomfortable", "No you did!", I sweat dropped as the grip tightened, "Neji-kun!, we can't be late for class!", I heard a voice and saw the fuzzy brows, still in the same green spandex.

He looked over to me, "You must be Naruto-kun! I'm Rock lee!", he said as he gave a thumbs up and smiled, "Nice to meet you lee", I said as I keep trying to get loose, "Uhm neji could you please release me?", I said as he looked and notice that he had a firm grip on me.

"I'm sorry naruto-kun", he apologized, "don't worry", I smiled as I looked at my schedule, "Naruto-kun I will show you to your class!", lee said as I grabbed me and ran towards my class with me, "You see hyuuga, thanks to your friend I can't sit next to MY Naru-chan", said sasuke teasing, "He isn't yours". The two glared at each other and walked away to their classes.

~S~

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

"_That idiot of a hyuuga made my naru-chan go away"_, sasuke thought as he entered the class and immediately getting the attention of all his fan girls, "~SASUKE~KUN~", he heard the two most annoying girls coming his way.

He walked towards his desk and saw his naru-chan talking with sai, _"if only that hyuuga didn't get in my way I could sit next to naru-chan_", I sat down and immediately were the two fan girls fighting over who could sit next to me.

"sasuke-kun which of us can sit with you?", they asked simultaneous, I sighed, "nobody", I both looked down and started fighting over who mad 'their' sasuke-kun mad, "_Annoying"_, I kept thinking over and over.

The class began and was like usual boring as hell, luckily lunch came quickly I decided to get closer to MY naru-chan!.

I walked towards my locker and found him there, "Naruto", I said and he looked up, "yes?", "do you want to lunch with me", I looked at him with my fingers crossed, "alright", before I could say anything, "you pay!", he said with a bright smile.

Once we had found a empty table and sat down I saw him eating his ramen on top speed, "you know it isn't healthy if you eat it so fast", I said as I ate my tomatoes, Then naruto gave me cutest pout, "I don't care", I sighed as he went to his second bowl.

I looked over to him and notice some ramen on his face of course I decided to wipe away, "Oi teme what are you doing", he said as he slapped my hand away, "there was some ramen on your face, dobe", I sighed and he gave me his goofy smile.

"~SASUKE~KUN~", I looked and saw sakura coming this way, "shit", "is that your girlfriend?", "No luckily not", I sighed and continue eating, "she is a diehard fan girl", "so you hate her?", I naruto smiled, I nodded and she arrived.

"Sasuke-kun you want to go out today?", I sighed as I wanted to say no, "Itachi-san said that you needed to go out with me!", I looked up and and spotted itachi with his friend smiling at me, "_Damn itachi!",_ "Sorry but we are hanging out today", I looked beside me and saw naruto smiling.

"Do I know you _new kid_?", she sneered at naruto, "No he doesn't know you, Naruto this is sakura", I glared at sakura, "whatever", she walked away and saw naruto smiling at me and giving me a thumb up, "thanks dobe", "no problem, so are you free after school?", he asked. _"yes you did it sasuke!",_ I nodded and smiled, "Yes of course", I quickly smiled towards itachi who was glaring at me.

The bell rang and we walked towards our lockers, "sasuke", I looked behind me and saw itachi and kisame, to be honest I don't know kisame very well, he was itachi best friend I believe he was always at itachi's side.

"what?", I asked annoyed as I glared at him, "Why did you turn sakura-san away?", "simple, I don't like her", itachi sighed, "Alright I will tell father", I glared at him and turned away walking towards my locker as I realized naruto was still beside me.

"You must be naruto-kun", I looked behind and saw itachi towering over naruto, "uhm yes, nice to meet you", itachi nodded and walked away, "sasuke your brother is weird", I laughed as we walked towards our next class, after this we are finished with this day and I can enjoy my day with MY naru-chan.

~S~

**Naruto's P.O.V**

"_Sasuke's brother is really a weirdo", _I though as I saw all the girls glaring at me because I sat next to sasuke, economics is really boring, as I decided to take a peek at sasuke's answers to… borrow them, "_why does he has such a nice hand writing!",_ I looked at my answer that looked like some scrabbles a 3 year old made.

I smiled as the bell rang and walked out of the class with sasuke, "hey dickless", I sighed as I saw sai incoming, "yo sai", sai was eventual walking next to me and sasuke, "naruto are you free?", "no sorry sai, I am hanging out with sasuke today", "that's alright tomorrow then", before I could say anything he ran off, "_Weirdo"._

As we walked out of the building I saw the same fancy car and itachi stepping out, "sasuke step in", sasuke walked the opposite direction and I followed, and seeing itachi glare at me.

"so naruto where do you want to go?", he said with his hands in his pocket, "ichiraku's!", "what is that?", "Ramen", I said with a big smile, "something else please", he said and sighed, "stupid sasuke", I pouted and cross my arms.

After some arguments we had decided to go to ichiraku's, "1 miso ramen", I yelled as we enter the restaurant, "oh naruto good to see you", said the shop owner as he started to cook and take sasuke's order.

After sasuke had paid on his own free will we walked towards his house, "We need to do that more", Sasuke sighed as he looked at his empty wallet, as we came closer to the house there was a big fence, "wow sasuke your house is so big", I said as I look from the fence. "yes thanks", sasuke sighed as the fence opened up, "see you tomorrow", I waved and saw him leave into his house.

I walk towards my little apartments as I saw some boxed next door, as far as I remembered nobody lived there, "_Did somebody come and live here?"_, I opened my door and walked in not caring as I walked towards the living room and grabbing the remote switching on the TV and watching some cartoons.

My doorbell went, "_it better not be sai"_, I thought as I walked towards the door, as I opened it I saw a redhead standing there with too much mascara, "hello, can I help you?", "Hello I'm your new neighbor Gaara", I nodded as I now know why there were boxes, "welcome", I reached out my hand, "naruto", I smiled as he grabbed my hand and shacked it. "I came to ask if you had some sugar", I nodded, "yeah come in I shall grab it".

I quickly grabbed the sugar and walked back seeing him still standing on the same spot, "here it is", I said and handed it him, "thank you", I smiled and closed the door, I looked at the clock and decided to go to bed.

~S~

**Gaara's P.O.V**

As I walked backed inside I set the sugar on the table, "thanks gaara", my sister temari said, I nodded and walked into my room, I closed my eyes as I my brother kankuro came, "and how is our new neighbor?", he asked grinning.

"shut up", I said and he sighed, "you better not scared the neighbor away!", he said as he left out of my room, "_Naruto, that is a cute name"_, I thought as I kept thinking about that angel, _"he looked like a student to me, maybe I will go to the same school as him"_, I smiled at the possibility.

~S~

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

I walked into the house and was immediately called to come to my father's office, "yes father what is it?", I asked obviously annoyed, "I heard from itachi that you turned away the Haruno girl", he said as he looked up from his papers, "and you left her for a boy named naruto?", I nodded as I need to remind myself not to strangle itachi.

"Don't you like the haruno girl?", "no you know that I don't like her", I said as I gridded my teeth, "Well sorry sasuke but I thought about a marriage arrangement with her", I looked up, "What! You know that I am gay!", I yelled.

My father looked down, "No that is just a stage", I looked at him madly as he continued, "But you will marry her", "And what about itachi?, who Is going to marry itachi?", I ask as I slammed my hands on the desk, "He can choose for his own".

I walked away to my room on the way glaring at itachi who so happen to stand at the door, "_It is just a stage, fuck no!",_ I thought madly as entered my room, after a hour I fell asleep at the thought of my Naru-chan!.

~S~

**Neji's P.O.V**

I sat in my room thinking about that little angel, "_What did that uchiha think",_ I thought as I browsed on the internet trying to find something about naruto, "_Why did sasuke butt in",_ I asked myself madly as I found naruto's facebook account, "jackpot".

As I scanned his account I found nothing only a picture, I sighed and looked at his friends list, "_That is just sad"_, as I found out that he hadn't any friends, "_alright I will be his first friend"_, I smiled as I clicked to be his friend, "_Now the waiting game begins"_.

~S~

**Naruto's P.O.V**

As I walked into my room I saw my phone and decided to check, "_2 friends requests?"_, I thought as I looked who it were, "_Neji and… sai, of course_", I sighed as I accepted it and immediately got a message from neji, **"Hey naruto, how are you remember me?"**, I sighed as I started to chat, after 10 minutes I wanted to sleep,** "Sorry neji but I need to go"**, **"alright naruto-kun I shall await you at school"**, before I got to react he went offline.

"_Why is everyone in this school so weird?",_ I sighed and lay back down in my bed_, "and that gaara kid is the same age as me I think"_, I sighed as he was nice but if you get on his bad side he will chop you into little bits and pieces. Eventual I fell asleep not knowing that 3 boys were all thinking of him.

* * *

**A/N: Hiya, hope you liked this chapter, as you have noticed I want to make 3 boys fight over naruto.**

**And I am putting some Japanese honorifics in this story because I always watched sub of naruto and they always say, -San, -kun, -chan, that kind of things and I like it :3**

**And another thing, I still don't really have a name for this story so if you have one tell me :3**

**Don't forget to R&amp;R and Bye :3**


	3. Who will get him?

**A/N:** _**Yo hope you liked this story till now, there will be more to it :3**_

_**I STILL don't have a name, so if you know one don't be afraid to message me or put it a review!.**_

_**WARNING: This is BoyXBoy, yaoi, So don't like don't read!**_

_**Also instead of Naruto's P.O.V I made it Naru-chan's P.O.V :3  
**_

_**Hope ya like it and here we go!**_

"talking"

"_Thinking"_

"YELLING"

"**MESSAGING/INTERNET"**

_Who will get him?_

* * *

**Naru-chan's P.O.V**

"Ugh", I sat up from my bed as my alarm went off, "shut up stupid thing!", I smashed my alarm clock, I quickly went to shower and ate my morning ramen, "ramen the gift from god", I said to myself as I started to eat.

I looked at my phone and saw the facebook chat, "what", I looked and saw that both Sai AND Neji had spammed me, "why where the up at 3:00?", I sighed as I put my phone in my pocket and brushed my teeth.

I quickly dressed and grabbed my stuff, I look at my schedule online which sai told me, _"great gym"_, I got a shiver down my spine as I thought about the teacher, I sighed and put my gym clothes in my backpack and walked out of my door.

Outside a certain red head was standing and about to leave for school as my door opened, "hey gaara, are you a student too?", I asked as he only nodded, "To which school?", "konoha high", I replied bored, "Me too!", I was happy as I got a new friend. "want to walk together?", "why not".

**~S~**

**Gaara's P.O.V**

"want to walk together?", "why not", gaara was happy, he wasn't showing it but he was, _"yes we are on the same school!"_, I thought happily as I naruto told me he was new too, "oh and look out for a grown man wearing a green spandex", I raised my eyebrow, "he is dangerous", I only nodded.

As we walked into the school as I saw a boy flying through the hall and waving, "that is sai, he probably did something stupid", I nodded as I saw a mad pinkette going towards him, "CAN YOU REPEAT THAT SAI?!", "of course ugly".

You can guess what happened next, "alright gaara we need to go the secretary, you are clad that I am here the first time I got lost", I saw him smiling as I followed him.

"Here it is", he knocked on the door and entered I followed to, "You must be the new student", I heard a women speaking and nodded, "I'm shizune", she said happily as she handed me the schedule, "Naruto you and gaara are in the same class".

"_YES!"_, I thought my day couldn't go any better, "and your locker number is 935", "that is next to mine!", cheered naruto happily, "Come and follow me gaara!", said naruto happily, _"Yes everything is going good so far"_, I was happy for once in my life.

As we neared our lockers I saw a raven haired boy and a pale eyed guy arguing, "Hi sasuke, Hi neji", said naruto happily as they simultaneously said hello, naruto showed me his locker and the one left to him that was from the boy named sasuke, naruto pointed which one it was. And to his right was my locker next to him, I grabbed my books quickly and everything I needed before lunch.

**~S~**

**Naru-chan's P.O.V**

"Naruto-kun did you see my messages?", said neji with a smile of hope, "yes sorry I didn't reply", "no need for that naruto-kun", he said happily, "wait what messages?", said sasuke mad as he glared at neji, "well you see uchiha, naruto accepted MY friend request on facebook", neji said happy.

Immediately sasuke got his phone out and went on facebook in a flash I felt my phone vibrating, I grabbed it and was a notification from facebook, **"Sasuke uchiha wants to be friends with you"**, I accepted it and saw sasuke looking at neji.

"Hmp, I was his first friend", said neji glaring at sasuke, "Actually I was his first friend", both neji and sasuke jumped up as they saw sai next to them standing, "Liar!", neji stated as the 3 came into an argument.

I looked over to gaara who was watching with a bored expression, "gaara come I will show you were we have class!", I said as we walked towards Kakashi's class. Once there we were one of the first and saw kakashi with his book, "kakashi-sensei what are you reading anyway?", I ask as he showed me the front, "huh, that is the book from ero-sennin!", I said with my jaw dropping.

"jiraiya is a genius!", kakashi stated as he looked up from his book, "no he is a pervert!", "how do you know?", asked kakashi childish, "because he is my godfather!", instantly kakashi was silent, "y-you know him?", I nodded.

Instantly I was handed one of those books, "let him sign him this please", I sighed, "I don't know where he is now", "then when you see him", I went to sit with gaara as he kept pleading, "alright can you stop then", he nodded like a puppy, I sighed, "alright when he is in town again".

I sighed as I started talking to gaara and noticed that he doesn't like talking much, as the class started and sasuke was mad at neji and sai because he couldn't sit with naruto, now naruto sat with a weird red hair.

"alright class in a week's time we are going on camp", this was a surprise to everyone, "we are going with the upper class men and I will now tell you with who you are going to be paired", kakashi said as I looked at a paper, "everyone will be in a group of 5".

As all the girls went looked at sasuke and asked if they could come with sasuke, "And the boys and girls are separated!", all the girl got mad but sat down because they wanted to hear with who there were paired.

"group 4 is, Naruto uzumaki, Sasuke uchiha, gaara no sabaku, neji hyuuga and sai", as I looked back I saw sasuke and sai smiling towards me, _"Well happily I didn't get some total strangers"_, I was thinking.

I suddenly got a facebook message and looked, _"neji"_, I sighed and looked, **"Naruto-kun did you get the good news, I did only we have that annoying Uchiha and sai and some kid"**, I sighed as I put my phone away.

**~S~**

**Neji's P.O.V**

"Group 4 is, Naruto uzumaki, sasuke uchiha, gaara no sabaku", at this point neji was had his fingers crossed, _"No I can't let uchiha go with naruto!", _"neji hyuuga and sai", _"this must be fate that I and naruto belong together!"_, I was happy that I was in naruto's group.

"but sensei I want to be with neji-kun!", I heard lee saying, "lee it has happened let I go", I said as I didn't want him in the group, "but neji", I heard him crying.

**~S~**

**Sassuke's P.O.V**

"_yes I am grouped up with MY naru-chan"_, I smiled as I saw him looking towards me, _"but I'm still with sai and hyuuga",_ I thought, "_And who is that redhead anyway?"_, I decided to let the matter fall and concentrate on my naru-chan… I mean work!

**~S~**

**Gaara's P.O.V**

"_I'm with naruto!, this is the most happiest moment in my life",_ I thought as I looked at my angel, as the teacher started to give everyone papers about it, "and your parents or guardian needs to sign these!", I looked, "_Better ask temari then"_

**_~S~_**

**Naru-chan's P.O.V**

"_Guardian? Shit where is ero-sennin when you need him!",_ I thought mad as I put the paper in my backpack, after class we went towards our other classes till the lunch was there finally.

"Finally ramen!", I was happy as I was hungry under all the classes and started to eat not noticing who came and sit with me at the table, when I finally was done I saw the people who I was in the group with.

"Naruto-kun fate has brought us in a group together", I nodded as he rambled about fate and stuff, "Hyuuga don't forget you aren't the only one with naruto", said sasuke as he was eating, happy that all the places where gone so no fan girls could sit.

As the 2 were arguing again and the only wall between them was sai, "yes and then I will proof that naruto is dickless", he said happy which resulted 3 people arguing instead of 2, "so naruto-kun do you want to hang out after school?", neji said as he ignored the 2, "No naruto is going to hang out with me already", said sasuke.

"you hanged out with him yesterday sasuke", said sai as he handed naruto a bowl of ramen which made naruto happy, "thank you sai!", "sai don't pay for naruto's friendship!", all of lunchtime they had arguments.

As I decided to check my phone I send jiraiya a message,** "ero-sennin when are you in town again?, I need you to sign papers for a camp!"**, "_I just hope that he reacts"_, I sighed as I put my phone back in my pocket.

The bell rang and I walk to my locker, "gaara can you wait I need to go to the toilet", I said as I walked towards the toilets, once I was done and walked out of the stall I washed my hands as suddenly someone was standing behind me.

As I looked behind me I saw itachi and his very shark like friend, "hello?", I asked as I wipe my hands off with a paper, "hello naruto-kun", he said as he grabbed me by my neck, "Hey what are you doing!", I try to struggle as I get pushed against the wall.

"listen naruto-kun, I just want to warn you", I growled, "This is warning me?", I asked as I grabbed his hand, "The group I represent wants you", I looked at him, "why?", "we have our reasons so beware", he said as he released me. Just then gaara came in, "naruto come", I nodded and looked at itachi and walked away.

"What happened?", he asked, "I don't know he suddenly stood behind me and grabbed me", "did he touch you?", he asked as I knew what he meant, "No that not, he only warned me for his group", I sighed and walked to my class.

**~S~**

**Gaara's P.O.V**

As we walked towards out class I was happy they didn't touch him, "_I'm so glad naruto is okay"_, I smiled and walked into class, "_I hope this is going fast"_. The whole class was boring history, but now we have gym which is nice I suppose.

As we entered the gym hall I saw neji so I knew we had gym with our upper classmen, and the moment we walked in naruto was immediately surrounded by neji and sasuke wanting his attention, "_Bastards trying to steal my angel"_, I thought kept thinking about camp with them.

"DYNAMIC ENTRY!", I looked and saw a man bursting through the door sending the poor door flying away, "_Green spandex?"_, then I realized that this was the man who naruto was talking about, and with him he had a someone similar both screaming youth, _"clones?"_.

I sighed and at that point shizune came in, "Guy!, stop kicking the door away!", she was very mad as she walked away, The teacher named Guy only laughed as he started teaching and giving everyone a speech about youth.

A hour later I now know why naruto said this man was dangerous, I was sweating more than I did in the desert, "_Damn did that man have some serious stamina"_, I started to change out of my wet clothes.

**~S~**

**Naru-chan's P.O.V**

"_damn guy-sensei is a man with more stamina then me",_ I sighed as I walked with gaara to our lockers and getting our stuff, not a minute later neji and sasuke were next to us, "Naruto want to hang out today?", "Uchiha today I am going to hang out with him", as the 2 went and argue again I sighed and started to walk.

"Sorry but I think I am just going home and rest guys", they looked at me, "No worry naruto-kun I will walk you home", volunteered neji, "I was going to do that hyuuga", I rolled my eyes as the decided to both walk me home.

Then as we were just about to leave, "Neji-kun", everyone looked around and saw hinata standing, "yes hinata-san?", asked neji politely, "father wants you home", she said as she looked at the ground, "Better luck next time hyuuga", sasuke said, "Sorry sasuke father wants you too", as everyone looked infront they saw itachi standing.

Sasuke sighed and stepped into the car as neji went to his, I saw gaara glaring at itachi as they drove away, "well now we are over", I smiled and started walking home, when we were home I notice my front door unlocked, "something wrong naruto?", "n-no of course not", I said as I walked inside.

I walked into my house and heard someone in my livingroom, I grabbed my baseball bat and peeked on the corner "Ero-sennin?!", I yelled as he looked up, "Yo naruto!".

I sighed and laid my baseball bat away, "Good that you are here", He looked up and raised his eyebrow, I handed him the form, "You need to sign this", I said as I saw all kinds of papers lay on my table, "working on your perverted book?", I said as I looked, "It's called literature", he protested.

"My new sensei is a big fan your porn", he smiled and thumbed up, "good", I rolled my eyes as he handed me the form, "and when I said that you are my godfather he wanted a autograph", I said as I started to cook.

"that is good naruto", I raised my eyebrow as he laid a book on the table and started to and put his autograph in it, "then give him this", I looked up confused, "it is the new book not yet published and I wanted someone to look at it who KNOWS literature", I sighed, "alright I shall give it to him".

**~S~**

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

I walked into my father's office and laid down my form, "could you please sign this?", I asked as he looked at it, "a camp?", I nodded as he signed it, probably because I then be a week out of his house, I walked out with the form and to my room as I heard some weird noises coming from his room.

I decided to check it out and I opened his door, "itac…", no words could describe how I felt right now, because you don't see your brother's best friend fucking your brother every day, "sasuke!", he quickly pulled his covers up, "g-go away", I smiled and walked away.

As I entered my room I pushed my laptop on and sat on the bed, I quickly hoped on facebook looking if naruto is online but instead getting chat's from annoying fan girls, a couple of minutes later itachi comes in WITH his clothes, "sasuke it is not as you think", he says quickly.

I smiled, "I believe I think how it is", I smile as I put my laptop away, "I didn't know you were gay", "I am not!", he protested, "then explain why kisame was fucking you?", I smiled as I saw him blushing, "I didn't see you as a uke", "shut up!", he sat on the bed.

"can you please not tell father?", I smirked, "How many times did you tell father things about me?", I saw itachi getting stress, "alright itachi here the deal, I will keep it a secret but if you tell father anymore shit about naruto I will say it", itachi nodded. I smirked as he walked away, "uke!", I yelled after him.

**~S~**

**Neji's P.O.V**

As I came into the office of the family head I laid a form in front of him, "camp?", he asked as he had got the same form from hinata, "yes hiashi-sama", he quickly signed it, "if anything bad overcomes hinata, I will blame you", "of course", I nodded that was my task as a branch member.

I sighed as I grabbed the form and put it in my bag and walk towards my room as I saw hinata training, _"she trains to much"_, I thought to myself as I fell on my bed, _"a camp with naruto, this is fate I shall get him to be mine!"_, I thought as I hugged my pillow.

"Neji-niisan why are you hugging your pillow?", I jumped up and saw hinata giggling, "what is wrong?", I asked as threw my pillow on my bed, "nothing I only heard some sounds from your room", I started panicking inside my head.

"well i'm okay thank you", I bowed, "But as I recalled Naruto was in my class not yours", I looked up and saw her walking away, "_Damn how does she know"_, I thought as I fell on my bed sleeping, "_damn guy-sensei and his classes_", were my last thoughts before I fell asleep.

**~S~**

**Gaara's P.O.V**

As I entered my house I walked towards temari, "temari, can you sign this", she grabbed the form and looked at it, "you want to go on this camp?", she laughed, "I thought you hated camp", I glared at her as she signed it.

"I know why you want to go on camp", said kankuro as I looked away from the TV, "He has a crush on some girl", he said grinning, "no I haven't", they both continue teasing him.

As they were trying to get the 'Unlucky's girls' name I glared as I walked towards my room and locking it, I went on my computer and went on facebook, I quickly made a account as I searched for 'Naruto', I found him and added him smiling.

**~S~**

**Naru-chan's P.O.V**

I woke up to millions of messages from everyone, "_Why do they spam me"_, I cried as I was thinking about deleting my facebook, I sighed and went on to my normal morning routine.

as I was about to leave I saw a note from jiraiya, "_Sorry naruto but I needed to go, I hope you like your present", _I lifted my eyebrow as I looked under the note, "n-no t-this can't be", I smiled as packed my form and my newly acquired "ichiraku's all you can eat", coupon.

I smiled as I opened my door and saw gaara waiting, "yo naruto", I smiled and locked my door and went off to school with gaara.

As we entered the school I quickly set everything in my locker, "gaara do you have your form?", I asked as I pulled my books out, "yes, what about you?", I nodded, then we saw the two die hard fangirls storming towards us.

"naruto where is sasuke!", sakura asked as ino was standing behind her glaring at me, "I don't know", "he is normally with you!", I sighed as I saw sasuke coming, "there he is", she looked back and stormed up to sasuke, "~SASUKE~KUN~".

As both sasuke and neji were flooded with fan girls, me and gaara went towards our first class, we saw the teacher reading his normal porn, I smiled as I got an idea, "kakashi-sensei here is my form", kakashi grabbed it and looked at it, then seeing the signature.

"believe me now?", I asked teasing, he nodded as he threw me a sack full of books, "can you get me these signed naruto-san", he asked as a puppy, I smiled as I pulled a book out of my bag, "I make a deal with you, you get the newest icha icha which isn't even in stores yet".

I saw him almost drooling, "this includes his autograph", now he started to drool, "And he asked me to ask you to give your review on this", more drool came out of his mask and he reached his hands out, "5 dollars", I asked, as I saw everyone in class looking in awe.

Instantly the book was replaced with 5 dollars and I smiled as I saw light coming out of the book, _"what the fuck"_, I walked towards my desk and sat down with gaara as the class began kind of, this time he didn't write anything down as we only heard him giggling behind his book.

School was over quick and I went towards ichiraku's, they shouldn't expect me to have another coupon, I smiled evilly as I started eating.

About an half hour later and 15 bowls I went home not noticing that I was being followed back to my house, once in my house I was suddenly grabbed and tied down and saw a snake like man holding me, "lovely evening don't you think naruto?", he smiled, "How do you know my name?", I struggle only making his grab stronger and making my wrist bleed.

"don't asks such nonsense naruto-kun", I felt him licking my neck, "I am orochimaru", he smiled as he bit my shoulder making it blood I noticed that he looked very pale, paler than sai, "Now naruto-kun if you cooperate it won't hurt much", he said as I felt his bulge against my pants, I know I was fucked.

"w-what do you want from me?", he smiled as he tied my with some robes, "be quiet", he said as he put a prop in my mouth, I felt him unbuttoning my shirt and licking my nipples and harassing my body, "looks like someone is working out", he commented as he started to unbutton my pants, _"No I don't want to lose my virginity to this guy_" I thought as I looked up seeing a my baseball bat in the sky.

"_Why is it there?",_ I thought as I came down against the snake perverts face letting him fall of me as I looked beside me and saw him out cold, "_Who?", _I thought as my hands were freed from the robes, "naruto are you okay?", I heard gaara's voice, I looked up and saw him holding me, I smiled and passed out.

**~S~**

**Gaara's P.O.V**

"gaara!", i walked into the kitchen seeing temari holding sugar, "bring it back please", I nodded as this was a change to see my angel again, I grabbed it and walked over to naruto's apartment, I knocked on the door and waited a couple minutes.

"_why isn't he opening?"_, I thought as I grabbed the spare key naruto gave me from his house if he ever forgot, I opened his door and saw blood on the floor, "_what?!"_, I saw a baseball bat and grabbed it as I heard some sounds.

I walked silently to his living room as I saw naruto tied down and just about to be fucked by a man, "w-what do you want from me?", I heard naruto saying as I saw him putting a prop in his mouth, Anger over took me as I raised the bat and brought it down with force towards the face of the attacker.

I immediately realized naruto from the ropes and hold him tight, "naruto are you okay?", I try to get him response as I saw him blacking out, "shit", I looked around to see a phone but nowhere to be found as I looked down at naruto's bleeding body, "TEMARI!", I yelled as loud as I can.

A moment later temari came in, "call the cops and a ambulance", I commanded as I carried naruto out of his house.

5 minutes later the police and an ambulance were there I saw the snake pervert getting dragged by the police, I explained everything I saw and did as I went with naruto to the hospital, I grabbed naruto's phone out of his pocket and went on his facebook, telling neji, sasuke, and sai about it.

* * *

**A/N: **_**yo everybody, I hope you liked this chapter feel free to R&amp;R, at let's hope that our Naru-chan will be okay.**_

_**I also liked to say that everyone will be fighting over naruto as I find it fun to write :3**_

_**Seeya later!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**_** Hiya! I hope you will like this chapter, AND I still don't have a new so give me some! :3**_

_**WARNING: This is BoyxBoy, Yaoi so don't like don't read!**_

_**Let's begin!**_

"talking"

"_Thinking"_

"YELLING"

"**message/internet"**

**And i still dont have a name for the story :p, so tell me something!**

* * *

**Naru-chan's P.O.V**

"_Why is my ceiling white? And why do I have such a headache"_, I looked around I saw that I was in a hospital, And everything came flooding back, with the snaky pervert and gaara. As I looked up I saw, gaara, sasuke, neji and sai, "_how do they know I'm here?"_, I decided to let that matter fall.

As I saw them all doing their own things I wondered what their are thinking about.

_Sasuke : If I get that snake pervert I will strangle him for making my Naru-chan scared_

_Neji : How should I make naruto happy, Maybe go shopping with him_

_Gaara : I want some alone time with my angel, not with these perverts!_

_Sai : Maybe snaky knew that naruto was dickless_

"Naruto is awake!", I heard gaara saying and I was immediately surrounded by them, "naruto what happened!", sasuke said as I he came closer and sat down, "Gaara told you already", I heard neji sighing, "How do you feel?", I sighed and sat up, seeing my wrist bandaged.

I just smiled and thumbed up, not wanting them to worry too much, "How long was I sleeping?", I said as I looked around, "1 day", I nodded, "and how long are you here?", "1 day", I sweet dropped as I heard that correctly. I needed to stay one more day in the hospital, luckily gaara came bringing the sugar back or otherwise I would have been raped, "Bye guys!", I waved as they left my room, I decided to sleep.

**~S~**

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

"_I hope naruto can go on camp"_, I sighed as I was happy and sad, why?, "_Gaara saved him that's why"_, and now you think you are happy then why are you sad?, "_Because I couldn't save him!"_, I crossed my arms and walked into my house.

"Sasuke where have you been?", I raised my eyebrow as itachi came downstairs running, "what?", "We thought you ran away!", I sighed, "didn't you see my note?", "which note?", I looked at him and sighed, "I left a note on my laptop", I saw itachi running upstairs.

"_Why do I have this family"_, I thought as I walked up to my room and saw itachi reading it, "why were you in the hospital", "my friend was injured", I saw itachi smiling, "That friend?", I nodded as he walked away probably towards father.

**~S~**

**Neji's P.O.V**

I walked into the house towards the kitchen, "And how is naruto-kun?", I looked back and saw hinata, "He woke up and will be at school tomorrow", I said as I grabbed an apple I took a bite out of it, "do you like him?", after hearing hinata say that I almost chocked on the apple, "w-what n-no of c-course not!".

I saw her smiling and walking away, "_She knows"_, I sighed and walked to my room as I looked at my phone which I forget to bring, "125 messages?", I sighed as I know that I already were the fangirls, I swiped and saw that it came from 1 person, "_lee"_, I sighed and looked at it.

"**Neji where are you I can't find you", "This is not youthful!", "Neji-kun!"**, I sighed as I threw my phone on the table not wanting to react to that idiot.

**~S~**

**Gaara's P.O.V**

I walked into my apartment, "and how is he?", I sighed and looked at my sister, "good he woke up", she smiled, "I hope you didn't do anything in his sleep", she smiled as I glared at her, "of course not idiot", I sighed and walked to my room.

I laid down on the bed and thought about what could happen if I didn't come, "_No gaara don't think about that!"_, I sighed as I am a happy that naruto is okay.

**~S~**

**Naru-chan's**

I stood up from my bed, "_Today's camp!"_, I smiled and grabbed my phone, I was released from the hospital a couple of days ago, Of course everyone at school didn't know what happened so I said I just fell from the stairs.

I already had packed my clothes, "_Don't forget the ramen!"_, I thought as I grabbed a bag and put some ramen in it, "all set!", I smiled as I had everything I needed and I left my house and like usual I saw gaara waiting for me outside.

"hey gaara!", I smiled as we walked to school, "so you have everything?", I said as he nodded, is saw 2 busses standing outside the school, we quickly went to our class which already had some people in it.

"Naruto!", I saw neji coming and I heard gaara sighting, I smiled as I greeted him and we sat down as kakashi came in with his icha icha, and behind him guy-sensei, "_why is he here?"_, I thought about all the horrors, "Hello youthful students", everybody sighting except for lee.

As the class slowly filled up with all the students they began explaining the rules, as we entered the bus we needed to go sit in the groups, "yes we sit in the back", I said smiling as I didn't notice them fighting over who could sit next to me.

The bus ride was kind of slow but it was fun, sai even brought candy, thought I didn't know what it was and when we asked he only smiled, as we were half way there we noticed that neji fell asleep, "sai can I borrow a marker", I smiled evilly.

1 hour later.

"Did I fell asleep?", I looked at him and laughed, "what is so funny?", I said nothing as every continued to laugh, "he looked confused and grabbed his phone, "what! My face", he cried as he glared at sai.

Eventual he had rubbed it away, "I will be the first person to shower!", I stated as he crossed his arms and everyone just sighed, "were here!", I heard kakashi yelling, I looked outside and saw that it was near a hot spring.

We stepped out and kakashi pointed a house, "that is your house", we nodded and walked to it, as we opened it was large inside, I smiled as jumped on a bed, "This is mine!", I yelled and as I started to put things away.

"guys we even have a own kitchen", said sasuke who was in another room, I smiled as I walked to it with my bag, "naruto why do you have your bag here, do you plan to sleep here", sasuke commented I smiled as I opened It and I put the ramen away in cupboards.

"You know naruto, only ramen is bad for you", "shut up!", I pouted and smiled at my handiwork, "He is right naruto", neji said as he sighed, "ramen is the best food!", I protested and walked away pouting.

We later decided to go to the hot springs, I smiled as I have never been there, once we arrived and went it the hot spring I saw neji with a bloody nose, "Neji you nose is bleeding", I said as he quickly covered up, I heard sai laughing.

"what is that annoying giggle", sasuke said as he looked around as everyone heard it too, "yeah its sounds like kakashi but slightly different, I looked around and saw a white haired man standing at the wall which disconnects the man and woman parts.

I sighed as I knew who it was, "ero-sennin?", he looked and saw me, "Naruto?", everyone looked as the man came closer, "What are you doing here?", I laughed, "What are you doing here pervert!", I yelled, "research", I sweet dropped and sat back down as I saw everyone covering their noses.

"uh naruto who is your friend?", asked sasuke, "A pervert", this received me a hit on the head, "I am not just a pervert", everyone sweet dropped and thought the same thing,_ "he isn't even denying it"_, "I am a SUPER pervert". As naruto could finally introduce jiraiya as they came to know that he made kakashi's pervert books, "No it is called literature!", protested jiraiya against sai as they fought about what it was.

As the group were walking with jiraiya, Kakashi came, "Where were you", he asked as he didn't looked up from his book to see jiraiya, "sorry sir I hold them up", kakashi looked up and saw jiraiya, "a-are you j-jiraiya-sama?", asked kakashi as he put his book in his pocket, "Yes I am good man", said jiraiya with his thumb up.

"i-im a b-big fan of your work", as for know the group had gotten out of punishment, "See naruto, someone who understands literature!", kakashi nodded as they talked about it and about the new book. "but what were you doing there", he asked, "research", kakashi nodded as he wrote notes about it, everyone thought but one thing, _"perverts", _as we entered out house I started to make ramen.

**~S~**

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

"Naruto ramen are unhealthy", I sighed as I watched him eat at a Olympic speed, "shuddap!", I heard him say with his mouth full, "don't talk with your mouth full dobe", I sighed and started to eat, "you need some green", I picked up some broccoli with my chopstics.

"don't want to!", naruto gave his cute pout, I quickly grabbed his ramen bowl, "if you want your ramen back you need to open your mouth!", I said as he tried to grab it back, eventual he open his mouth and I fed him vegetables. I felt eyes glaring at me in the back as I looked back and smirked to everyone.

But that was a mistake as naruto grabbed his food back, "teme!", he said as he started to eat it faster, _"How big is his stomach?"_, I thought as I looked at him.

**~S~**

**Neji P.O.V**

"_why does uchiha feed him!"_, I walked away from the crime and stood outside as suddenly, "Neji-kun!", I sighed as I took a step right and lee came flying by, "nice timed neji but try to block this", I sighed and walked back in knowing that this would continue.

As I walked back inside naruto stood in front of me, "Why is lee outside yelling?", "I don't know", I lied as I sat down on the couch, "but neji he is calling for you", naruto pouted as I jumped next to my on the couch, "I know he is a idiot".

Naruto continued pouting what was adorable as I heard knocking on the door, "it better not be lee", I sighed as I saw sai open it, "sasuke, neji!", "What!", I saw sasuke coming out of the kitchen and immediately back away, "Close the door sai!".

I lifted up and eyebrow as I heard, "~SASUKE~KUN~", "_Fan girls"_, I sighed and left the room as I heard sai say, "go away ugly's", I truly admire his personality to annoy anybody, I saw naruto smiling as sai tried to close the door.

**~S~**

**Gaara's P.O.V**

"_Those diehard fan girls are really annoying"_, I sighed and walked towards the living room and sat down as I felt something under the pillow, "_What the"_, as I grabbed it I looked at it, _"a manga?"_, I looked at it and almost got a nose bleed.

"Oi from who is this manga?", I yelled as everyone looked, "Not mine what kind is it?", neji said confused, "Yaoi", I said looking at him smirking, "WHAT!", sasuke chocked on his food as neji looked at it, "well it is not mine".

Then suddenly it was grabbed out of gaara's hands, "You found it thanks gaara", sai smiled and started reading, as naruto came in and looked, "Sai what are you reading?", everyone looked as sai as he was going to destroy naruto's innocents. Sai showed naruto the cover, "oh I read that one already", everyone jaw dropped, "_Naruto is gay!"_ and eventual it became smiles, "Are you gay dickless?", "Yes I am, sai and I am not dickless!".

As it was getting night time I went to my bed so did everyone, as I slipped into my bed I grabbed my teddy bear(1). "gaara is that a teddy bear?", asked neji holding his laugh in, I looked annoyed at him and nodded, "yes, something wrong?", I said as I released some KI(2).

"n-no", I grinned, "_Why does naruto sleep so loudly"_, I thougt as I looked at him, "_but still cute",_ I smiled and fell asleep.

**~S~**

**Naru-chan's P.O.V**

I felt something poking me, I slapped it away and it came back, "beep beep", _"is that sai's voice?"_, I thought as It continued, "sai stop it!", I heard neji's voice, I open my eyes and saw sai smiling, "good morning dickless", I sighed.

As I stood up I saw gaara with a teddy bear, "gaara why do you have that?", he only looked and sighed, "alright then grumpy", I say pouting and walking to the kitchen where sasuke already stood, "morning", He nodded as I opened the cabinet and fell to my knees.

"naruto what is wrong?", neji came in with gaara and sai, "w-why is t-there no r-ramen?", I said crying as they sweet dropped, "Naruto we know you love ramen but you don't need it for breakfast", said sasuke as he gave me a bowl of cereal, "but sasuke".

As the whole morning I searched for my beloved ramen I couldn't find it, "naruto calm down", sighed sasuke as he was getting annoyed with my whining, "Idiot!", I said as there was a knock on the door and I went to open and saw kakashi and guy.

"hello naruto may I come in?", I didn't get to answer when we walked in, "there is a town about a mile away from here, so you can shop there", and with that they went away, "_I hope there is ramen"_, I thought drooling. "alright naruto I will take you shopping", I looked back and saw neji already with jacket on, "alright!", I smiled as everyone walked outside.

Once at the town we started to look around some shops, "no naruto no orange", neji sighed, "why not!", I pouted as he threw some clothes to me, "try those on", I sighed as I started to dress, I came back out, "neji these are to short", I saw him smiling and sighed.

After a while we could leave the shop everyone sighting as we bought nothing, "let's see if there is a ramen shop here!", I smiled happily as I looked everywhere but no one to be found, "guys there is none", I cried.

**~S~**

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

"_Why does hyuga like shopping so much"_, I sighed as we came in the crowded part of town, As I looked down at my naru-chan's butt and saw a hand, "_WHAT!?"_, I looked from who the hand was and it was someone I didn't know, What made me more mad was that he squeezed it and naru-chan flinched.

I walked out of the group unnoticed and walked behind the man, "sir?", I asked as I took a good look at him, he was obviously bigger than me, "what do you want kid?!", "if you would be so kind not to touch my friend again I would be happy", he grinned as he raised his arms to attack me.

"Sasuke", I looked back and saw gaara, I notice that he was releasing a bit too much KI towards the man, "naruto is looking for you", I nodded and followed like nothing happened, "sasuke did you get lost", naruto pouted as he clearly concerned, "yes sorry". I sighed and follow him again, "_Why doesn't he realized that he is cute"_, thought as I keep watching him.

"~SASUKE~KUN, ~NEJI~KUN", I sighed and looked back and see a horde with fan girls coming and I looked at neji, "shit", "COME AND DATE WITH", "BE MY BOYFRIEND PLEASE", I sighed as naruto grabbed neji and me and made a run for.

**~S~**

**Neji's P.O.V**

"Naruto what are you doing!", sighed as I caught up with his speed, "I'm rescuing you of course", I smiled as pulled him into a alleyway leaving sasuke to run away from all the girls, "We are safe here", I saw naruto trying to catch some breath.

"But sasuke is still there!", "he'll be fine", I smiled as I as I realized that I am alone with naruto in an alleyway, "Naruto are you okay", I bit my tongue as gaara and sai had already caught up, "yes!", he smiled. "hello neji", I looked back and saw sasuke standing annoyed, "Thanks for pulling me in too", he said sarcastic, "no thanks", I said smirking at him.

**~S~**

**Naru-chan's P.O.V**

It was quickly evening and we went back to the house, this time I got my ramen, "Thanks sasuke!", I smiled and hugged him, as soon we went to sleep, I had a weird dream, that everybody fought about my love, of course it was just a dream, right?

* * *

**A/N: **_**Yo everybody, thanks for reading and like usual R&amp;R :3**_

_**(1): I meant the teddy bear gaara always has in his flashbacks as a kid because I thought that was cute :3**_

_**(2): KI = Killer intent**_

_**And I still need one pairing that is someone with Hinata, Normally as it was a normal fanfiction I would have paired her up with naru-chan, but yeah naru-chan Is a little uke :3**_

_**So tell me who she needs to be paired up with, can be man or woman I don't care :3**_

_**And tomorrow I will probably don't update as this is my last day of vacation and tomorrow I need to go to the hell named SCHOOL, if only they fought for me I would enjoy school :3**_

_**Or maybe I do but it will be little chapters about each boy has 1 day with our favorite uke :3**_

_**SEEYA!**_


	5. Sasuke's day

**A/N: **_**Hello everyone, I am back with a new chapter! YAY! **_

_**WARNING: This is boyxboy, yaoi so don't like don't read!**_

_**Hope ya enjoy!**_

_Sasuke's day!_

* * *

**Sasuke P.O.V**

"_thank you sasuke-sama for rescuing me from the evil 3 prince's", "Of course naru-hime", I said as we engulved into a deep kiss, I saw him pulling away from me, "I love you", he said as she unbutton her dress._

"beep beep", I opened my eyes seeing sai sitting on me and poking me, "Sai, get off!", I said as I pushed him on the ground, "what is wrong with you sai?", I rubbed my eyes and sighed, "_that was a nice dream_".

I walked into the kitchen and sighed, "Naruto when did you find the stash", I said as I saw him eating ramen as breakfast, he smiled and continued eating, "dobe".

"sasuke come with me today", I looked at naruto pleading, "Alright to where?", I secretly hoped for the hotsprings, "To the forest!", I nodded as I started eating, _"of course I would come with you Naru-chan"_.

As I pulled on my jacket I saw naruto running outside, "Naruto you are forgetting your jacket!", I yelled after him as I grabbed it and running behind him, "_Damn does he have some serious speed"_, eventual I got him to wear a jacket.

As we reached our destination we looked at a sign, "WARNING – Do not try and catch any wild animals", I saw naruto pouting, "sasuke come!", "Did you read the sign dobe?", he shook his head, "why should i?", I sighed as we walked.

"Naruto don't eat that", I pulled him away from a mushroom, "Why not?", he pouted, "Because it is poisonous", He smiled as he continued to walk again.

"YOUTH", we looked back and saw Guy and Lee running with logs, "what are you doing?", asked naruto as they explained about training, "Do you two youthful kids want to join?", we both shook no very quickly.

"we even have spare green suits for you two", said lee happy as I thought about the horrors, "no thank you", I said as I led naruto to a safe place, _"I will probably have nightmares now"_, I thought as I thought about myself in such a abomination.

As after 2 hours of walking and mostly keeping naruto away from poisonous stuff we walked into the village, "Sasuke let's feed ducks", I sighed, "Why?", I asked annoyed as I hated ducks for stealing my bread, "Because your hair looks like a duck's butt".

"Dobe it does not", I sighed and sat down at a bench, "Teme", I laughed as he sat down next to me, "_He is so cute"_, I smiled and then saw sakura coming, "Hi sasuke-kun!", "_Annoying slut"_, I thought as I saw her wearing lipstick.

I ignored her and so did naruto, "sasuke-kun react!", she made an ugly pout trying to show off her "breast", "Sasuke do you hear something?", I heard naruto say, I shook my head, "Shut up dead last, you don't know anything about MY sasuke-kun, you faggot!", I saw naruto at the edge of bursting out.

"Sakura!", she looked at me as I yelled at her, "Go away annoying slut", she looked at me and ran away crying, "naruto are you okay?", he smiled and nodded, "yes sasuke, thank you", he hugged me as I blushed.

"_Yes MY naru-chan is hugging me!"_, I smiled and stood up, "We better go away or else a horde of fan girls come and beat you up", I joked as we left the spot.

"naruto don't be a baby", I said as I tried to feed him a tomato, "No it is nasty", he pouted as we earlier found a little restaurant, "Please eat some for me", I tried to convince him, "No!", I sighed as I gave up.

5 minutes earlier at the bench, "They were here!", said fan girl 1 as she smelled the bench, behind her was a horde of fan girls, "FIND SASUKE-KUN!", she yelled as all the fan-girl yelled like orcs and split up.

"Carry me home sasuke", whined naruto as he ate too much food in the restaurant, "Why did you eat so much", I sighed as we slowed down quite a bit, "but sasuke", he whined as he leaned against me, _"alright sasuke this is your chance"_, I smiled evilly as I stood in front of him.

"Sasuke what are you doing", as went in for a kiss I suddenly stopped as I heard yelling, "SASUKE-KUN!", I looked back and saw a horde of fan girl, "shit", I quickly grabbed naruto and carried him bride style as I ran towards our cabin.

As we ran away suddenly lee started run next to us, "Why didn't you invite me to a carry race!", he yelled as we saw Neji standing waving, until he saw a horde of girl, "Neji!", lee suddenly grabbed him and also ran bride style with him.

"LEE PUT ME DOWN!", he yelled as naruto laughed, "No neji-kun, we need to win this youthful race!", "LEE!".

We ran as we finally came into the little backyard of our cabin, "Lee, I will personally kill you one day", neji swore as he lost his pride as a man, "who won sasuke-kun!", said lee as he was getting ready for round 2, "nobody lee we were running away from fan girls".

I sighed as we walked into our cabin, As we sat down lee gave a detailed explanation on how youthful the race was, until, "LEE!", we walked down only to see Guy giving Kakashi a piggy back ride, "Lee let's race!".

"YOSH!", he shouted as he stood in piggy back race standing, "Neji!", "Absolutely not", Neji said as he backed away, "Neji get on and ride me you unyouthful shit", Everyone sighed as lee pulled neji on his back and ran with guy.

Naruto suddenly leaned against me, "carry me to bed sasuke", I sighed as I carried him bridal style to bed, as I was carrying him he fell asleep In my arms, I laid him in his bed and looked around, I gave him a quick kiss on his forehead, "_Goodnight naru-hime"_, I smiled and walked out of the room.

* * *

**A/N: **_**Sorry that it was short I didn't have much time today, tomorrow will be the day with neji, If you liked it be sure to R&amp;R, and I see you all later, BYE :3**_


	6. Neji's day!

**A/N**_**: Yo guys, I hope you will enjoy this chapter, and thank you for the positive feedback you have given me, I now it is not much but I am still happy :3**_

_**ENJOY**_

_Neji's day_

* * *

**Neji's P.O.V**

I sat on the couch reading as I heard my naruto scream, "SAI!", Everyone looked as naruto came into the living room angry wearing only a towel, "What did you do to my clothes!", I glared a sai as he made my naruto mad, "I dick's on your pants and made your shirt smaller so you can show off your belly button like me!", said sai happily as he got several glares from everyone.

"Sai, I don't know how your brain works, but it is almost WINTER!", naruto sighed, "Naruto, you can have some clothes from me!", I said as I pulled him with me into the bedroom, "I am a bit larger than you but I think this will fit", I threw him a shirt, he put it on and it was too big for him, _"So cute!"_.

"alright naruto I will buy you new clothes!", "no that is not necessary neji", I sighed as I threw him pants and pulled him with me towards the shop.

"alright this looks good!", I sighed, "No ORANGE", he pouted as I threw him some clothes, "try that on", he sighed as he started to change in a changing room, as we spent about a hour in the shop and he finally made a decision what he wanted.

A black hoody with white strips, And some normal jeans, "Neji, can we buy some food I'm hungry", "you can eat at home naruto", he pouted, I looked around hoping to not see Lee and giving me a piggy back ride like last time.

"Uhm neji is that hinata?", I stopped and looked at where naruto was pointing, I saw Hinata kissing with a brown haired boy, "Hinata!", she looked up and saw me, "n-neji!", "Hi hinata!", I heard naruto cheer happily, "I-it is n-not what y-you think!".

I sighed, "Hinata-san", I began on my serious voice, "I believe it is", "n-neji please don't tell father", I sighed, "I'm sorry", suddenly I felt something painful, "Naruto what are you doing!", I saw naruto with a needle, "Say sorry to hinata", he smiled happily as he continued to sting me and making bee sounds.

"naruto stop!", "Apologize!", I sighed as I bowed to hinata as naruto stung me once more, "what was that for!", he just laughed as hinata went away, "Who was that guy actually?", I looked at naruto, "That was kiba", I sighed and walked back home with naruto.

We came to our cabin successfully avoiding Lee, what was that a hell.

_Flashback!_

"_NEJI-KUN! I KNOW YOU ARE HERE!", I heard him yell as I hid myself with naruto in a alleyway, "What does that lunatic thinks he is doing", I thought as I heard him sniff, "I CAN SMELL YOU!", a shiver ran up my spine._

"_Yo!", I looked to my right seeing kakashi reading his book, "What are you doing here!", "hiding from guy", he sighed as he burrowed his book, "KAKASHI MY ETERNAL RIVAL!", I sighed as I now heard guy and lee screaming, "neji can we go home now?", whined naruto._

"_naruto you are speaking to loud!", "you are speaking louder than me!", I sighed as I heard footsteps coming into the alleyway, "NEJI-KUN THIS IS NOT FUNNY!", "SAME FOR YOU KAKASHI!", I sighed as I threw kakashi on the ground, "KAKASHI MY ETERNAL RIVAL", he glared at me as he made a run for it._

_I sighed as I heard guy and lee go away, I sat down on the ground as naruto made a pout, "Neji, why do you avoid lee?", I sighed, "Because he is annoying", he smiled as I heard something, "NEJI-KUN COME ON I WANT TO BE YOUTFUL WITH YOU!", I sighed as he was too stupid for words._

_Suddenly I felt a breath in my neck as I looked up and saw lee staring down at me, "I can see you neji-kun", "shit", I grabbed naruto and made a run for it, as lee was just as a demon following us, "Neji come and be youthful!", I saw an way to shake him off as I hide behind some trash with naruto._

_As he ran by not noticing us I realized how close naruto was to me, I could feel his breath against me as he leaned against me, "Is he away?", I nodded, "This must be fate!", I thought as I was about to go in for a kiss, "That was unyouthful of you neji-kun", I looked at me left and saw looking at me with big pupils._

_He grabbed me and started to run as I got loose, "Neji-kun don't be an unyouthful little shit", I ran away with naruto as he was totally crazy, after an hour we got away from him and back at our little cabin._

As naruto went straight to make some ramen I forgot he still had my shirt, "naruto you still have my shirt", I looked and saw him in his underwear and my shirt, "No its mine now!", I hold my hand for my nose as I got a nose bleed, "Neji what are you doing?", I faked a sneeze as I went to the bathroom.

"_He seriously doesn't realize he is too cute for words", _I came back in the kitchen and saw naruto still making his ramen, "Naruto, maybe you need to put on some warmer cloths", I said as I looked away, "No!", he pouted and pointed his chopstick at me, "This shirt is comfy!", he whined.

I sighed as he dropped his chopstick, I looked at him and saw him bending over, "_Must… resist…. Nose bleed", _I looked for a split second at his cute little ass, as sasuke came in and saw naruto he flew away thanks to a nose bleed, "huh was sasuke here?", I shook my head.

I sighed he looked like a angel and ate as a beast, "_Still cute"_, I smiled as I walked into the living room and sat down, I grabbed my book as naruto jumped on me, "Neji what are you reading", I showed him the cover, he smiled as he started to read manga.

Eventual I heard him snoring and saw him leaned against me sleeping, "_He looks like a angel when he sleeps"_, I carried him to his bed and put him in it, "Goodnight", I eventual started sleeping too.

"_Don't be unyouthful neji-kun",_ I looked up and saw nothing, "Lee is really messing with my mind", I sighed and fell back in sleep, not noticing the man in the green spandex looking at me, "Goodnight neji-kun, don't be an unyouthful student", he whispered as he left.

* * *

**A/N:**_** Yo guys, I hope you liked this little chapter again, I am going to make one with gaara and maybe with sai, and to be honest I had put sai in for the lolz :3 but if you want one just say so :3**_

_**R&amp;R of course you youthful readers!**_


	7. Toads and snakes!

**A/N: **_**Hello everyone! First off I want to apologize for my absent. I had a "little" writers block and I just couldn't get any ideas how much I tried. I hope you can forgive me and I hope you will like this new chapter! R&amp;R**_

_**Enjoy ^^**_

"has anyone seen naruto!", yelled gaara through the living room of the little house. Everyone looked at a worried gaara, "w-what happened?", asked neji starting to think about what may have happened to naruto. "I was suppose to wake him but when I was at his bed he wasn't there!", everyone started to panic as naruto was absolute NOT a morning person so he shouldn't be out of bed this early.

"maybe he was kidnapped!", said a surprisingly calm sai as he drew on the counter, "What kind of mind do you have!?", said sasuke as he looked around the house. Eventually sai stood up to look too for the blond boy.

Gaara sighed as he walked outside in the little garden and saw a smiling naruto hanging in the apple tree eating a apple, "Naruto!", gaara said happy but not showing his happiness as naruto looked down, "Yo gaara! Do you want a apple?", naruto said not awaiting his answer as he threw a apple to gaara.

"What are you doing up there!?", gaara said panicking if naruto would fall, "I'm eating a apple", he said as he threw his eaten apple away, "No I mean why did you climbed up there! Baka!", he said as it was rather cold. "well I woke up and saw a squirrel on the window! So I climbed out of it and followed it up here! And guess what? There is a bubble bath here!", he said smiling.

"n-naruto what did you smoke?", gaara asked as he was obviously hallucinating or just plain stupid, "Nothing! I swear come up here!", naruto pouted as he didn't realize that it was freezing and he was in his pyama's.

"No I won't come up there naruto you come down now!", gaara said fearing for naruto live, "why it is fun here", naruto pouted, "naruto you could hurt yourself!", he saw that naruto's body was shivering and he didn't realize it.

"Nag nag nag!", naruto said and stuck his tongue out, "if you want me come and get me!", he said laughing as he knew gaara wouldn't climb in it. Then everyone came out of the house as they heard all kinds of noises in the backyard and saw naruto.

"naruto what are you doing up there!", neji said as he stood next to gaara looking up at naruto, "What is wrong with him?", neji asked gaara, "He is hallucinating and is sick probably", naruto threw a apple, "I am not sick and not hallucinating! There is a real bubble bath here!", naruto pouted as everyone sighed.

"He is just a retard", said sasuke sighing, _"But he Is my retard"_, thought sasuke as he got a apple to his head, "teme! I am no retard!", sasuke held himself in as he wanted to throw something back put he couldn't risk that HIS little uke would fall.

"Oh look the leaves become ramen!~", said naruto as it concluded that he was hallucinated, "Naruto those aren't ramen!", yelled gaara trying to convince him not to eat the leaves, "Why should I trust you talking panda!", naruto said as everyone started to laugh at gaara.

"naruto that isn't funny", said gaara as he started to get urges to climb into the tree but naruto would probably try and climb and fall down. "nothing is working on that ramen brain!", said gaara as he walked back in to get warmer clothes as he suspected that they would stand outside for a while.

"naruto-kun please come down and get warm inside", said neji a half an hour later as they managed to get naruto a vest. he tried to convince the hallucinating naruto, "No it is warm here!", he said and sneezed, "You are sick naruto-kun!", but nothing reached him as neji as on the ground thinking of new things to try.

"Naruto-kun come out of the tree we won't laugh at your little uke-penis!", said sai smiling as he got a apple right in his face, "I don't have a uke-penis I am a seme! Stupid vampire!", he said at sai as he also sat down and started to draw not caring that naruto sat in the tree.

"Sasuke you try!", said neji as he was hopeless, "Alright hyuga", he said and took a step forward and catching a apple from naruto, "Naruto if you don't come down I will not take you with me to ichiraku ramen!", he said as he held out a coupon with a special ramen.

Naruto looked with big eyes, "t-those were l-limited!", he said as he carefully climbed out of the tree amazing everyone. Naruto walked over there as a wild animal as he stood a meter from sasuke. In an instant naruto grabbed it but as he was about to run back to his tree he was grabbed by sasuke. "let go of me!", he yelled as he tried to escape the grab, "No you made a promise", naruto looked at sasuke and smiled, "I went came out of the tree but you didn't say anything about returning to the tree!", naruto said looking at a smiling sasuke, "And you promised that you would go to ichiraku's with me", he said and walked back to the house with naruto behind him struggling. Everyone smiled and went back in.

**~S~**

"no naruto you aren't in gym", said a sighing gaara as he sat by a sweating naruto as he lay in bed, "then why am I sweating? And why is someone dressed in a green latex jumpsuit watching me?", he said and pointed at the window as gaara saw a flash of green running away into the forest behind the house.

"what the", he was cut off by naruto, "no I don't want vegetables!", He said as he forget the previous scenario already, "naruto there isn't any food", gaara said as he rubbed his temples, "There isn't any food! The ramen!?", naruto panicked as he was pushed back on the bed as he wanted to run to the kitchen, "calm down the ramen is there!", gaara started to hate the sickness duty to watch over naruto as everyone was in town buying stuff for naruto.

"leaving me alone with this baka", he muttered under his breath as he also wanted to buy naruto a gift, but they couldn't let naruto on his own as he would probably jump off from the roof and think he could fly.

As naruto calmed down a little he just laid in his bed. Still sometimes yelling that a 9 tailed beast was going to take him over if he didn't get ramen soon and that 2 toads were talking to him. Gaara took this opportunity to read the newspaper as there was no TV in the bedroom and he couldn't afford to go to the living room.

He grabbed it and opened it on a random page as suddenly naruto started to scream. Gaara looked up to him as naruto was looking at the newspaper in fear as gaara saw what was wrong. "naruto calm down it is just a picture!", he said as he quickly hid the newspaper. Gaara saw that naruto was almost crying at the picture of Orochimaru on the front of the newspaper.

"naruto calm down I am here and I will protect you like last time", gaara said soft as this was the first time he tried and calm someone who is crying. "h-he will come for me!", naruto said as in fear as gaara saw no more options and simply hugged him which seemed to calm him.

10 minutes later he felt that naruto had calmed down and laid him back down only to see that he had fallen asleep. He gently laid him down on the bed and made sure the pillow was nice and soft before laying his head on it.

Gaara sat back down and grabbed the newspaper and saw the most shocking thing he could see **"BREAKING NEWS! RAPIST AND MURDERER OROCHIMARU HAS ESCAPED PRISON. LAST MONTH A TEENAGER HAD KNOCKED HIM DOWN AND THANKS TO HIS BRAVERY THE CRIMINAL WAS ARRESTED. OROCHIMARU LEFT A MESSAGE SAYING :**_** I WILL FIND YOU SAND BOY AND I WILL GET YOUR FOXY!**_** BE ON THE LOOK OUT FOR THIS MAN!".**

It was official gaara was scared for the first time he could remember. Not because his life was in danger but that of naruto. "I should tell everyone when they come back", he said out loud not caring if naruto could hear him or not as he started to stress. "but he could not know that we are here! So we are safe for the time being", he said smiling as he knew that naruto was safe here.

Suddenly the doorbell rang and gaara instantly stood up and silently walked through the house as the person rang the bell again. "_everyone has a key!" _he thought as he stood in front of the door and opened it carefully as a white haired boy with classes stood there, "Hello I am kabuto the medic of this camp", he said smiling as gaara had forgotten that they called them.

"y-yes hello come in", he quickly said as the man came in, "He is in the bedroom, he is currently sleeping but he has crazy hallucinations", gaara quickly explained as the medic quickly walked to the bedroom as gaara sat on the couch knowing that he was save in the hands of the medic.

As he had peace for the first time today he heard a loud shout coming from the bedroom as he quickly ran over there only to see a sighing kabuto and a cowering naruto trying to hide behind a pillow, "Panda do you see the ghost!" he yelled in fear as gaara also sighed.

"this is what I mean", gaara said as he sat down next to naruto on the bed, "Naruto he isn't a ghost but a medic", gaara sighed as he took the pillow, "b-but he is a ghost!", naruto protested as he hid behind gaara, "Naruto you are sick and hallucinating", said gaara as he started to get annoyed.

Kabuto smiled as he grabbed a lollipop out of his bag, "naruto-kun if you are nice I will give you this ghost lollipop", kabuto said as it somehow convinced naruto to get some tests done. "I will be in the living room if you need me", gaara said as he walked away.

**~S~**

A half hour later everyone came back with their presents for naruto. Once they came in and saw gaara they asked themselves, "Why aren't you with naruto!", neji said getting worried that he had escaped from the window, "a medic is with him", gaara said not even looking up from the TV.

"but don't go bargaining in!", gaara said as everyone walked to the door of the bedroom and having their ears against the door listening to what is said in the room. "Naruto-kun you need to rest for now and everything what isn't normal is fake except your friend panda and what he says is right", everyone snickered at that the medic said panda. "Okay ghost-san!", said naruto happy, "Okay naruto-kun now open your mouth for you treat!", everyone suddenly barged in not caring about the warning from gaara as all fell on each other and saw the medic unpacking a lollipop and looking at them.

"Are those fake too!", naruto said happy as he threw a pillow to make sure it wasn't. gaara came in stepping on the pile of boys, "Naruto are you okay?", he asked as he nodded, "Yes panda-san!", he said as happily as he laid down sucking on his lollipop.

Gaara walked the medic out of the house as he got all the information he needed and some medicines for the boy, "well I am of!", Kabuto said and walked out as he grinned evilly as he discovered the whereabouts of the targets for his master. Master orochimaru!.

"weird guy", gaara said and closed the door and walked to the bedroom as everyone was excited to give naruto their presents, "gaara say that we are not fake!", said sasuke as naruto constantly said that they were fake and that they did not exist.

Gaara smiled evilly, "How much?", he asked as he sat down, "How much what?", said sasuke as he was getting annoyed at the bratty behavior of the red hair, "How much money will you give me?", sasuke muttered some curses on his breath as he handed 5 dollars, "Thank you sir", gaara said smiling.

He sat down next to naruto, "Naruto they are not fakes but they are real", naruto nodded as he laughed and remembered who they were, "sorry I doubted you vampire-chan, blind-chan and raven-chan. Everyone sighed at the –chan as they didn't care about their other nickname as long as he could remember them.

"panda-san can we eat from the ramen tree?", naruto asked excited as everyone tried and hold their laugh, "Yeah naruto I will go and gather some noodles from the tree", gaara said sarcastically as naruto hugged him, "thank you panda-san!", gaara smiled as everyone glared at him.

"alright presents!", neji said as he already got his in a box, "Me first!", he said as he smiled at naruto, "presents!? Yay!", he smiled as he never got any presents only from jirayia sometimes. "are you ready naruto-kun?", he asked as naruto quickly nodded.

Neji gave the wrapped box as naruto started to tear it open and opening the box as a teddy bear sat in it with a heart, "Thank you blind-chan!", naruto said as he jumped and hugged neji tightly. He sat down and looked at the two other men.

"I am second", said sasuke as he gave a little wrapped something, "what is it?", he asked as he tried to guess as he shook it, "Open it", naruto nodded and smiled as he opened it and a frog wallet came out. "It is so pretty!", he said as he grabbed it and hold it towards a empty spot, "look Gamakichi! It looks like you!", he said smiling as everyone looked over and saw nothing. They looked back at gaara who also knew nothing and guessed it were the 2 toads from before.

"thank you raven-chan!", he said as smiled as he smiled and took out the lollipop, "you want a lick?", naruto said smiling as he held the lollipop. Sasuke smiled and looked at a glaring gaara and neji as he leaned over and took a lick as the glares got angrier and filled with KI.

"thank you naruto", he said as he grinned at the two as naruto was more focused on the present sai had in his hands, "here is my present naruto-kun", sai said as he held out his present which looked like book wrapped. Naruto grabbed it and started to shred it open and smiling what he got. "thank you vampire-chan!", he said as he got a new BL manga from sai which he hadn't read before. "the uke has also a little penis like you", he said ruining the moment again as he got a pillow against his head, "shut up!", naruto pouted as he started to read his new book.

Suddenly the doorbell rang gaara tensed up but he knew that naruto was safe with everyone here as sasuke walked to the door casually and opened it, "~sasuke~kun~ I heard that naruto was sick and I wanted to apologized", she said as her inner voice said_, "No I still don't like him but he is a connection to all the hot boys"_, she smiled as she saw naruto walking to the kitchen.

"Naruto-kun!", naruto looked back and saw her and instantly hid, "Witch!", he yelled as sasuke sighed, "WHAT DID YOU SAY NARUTO!", she was on the verge to come in as she was stopped by sasuke, "he has hallucinations", he said coldly as gaara came in and smirked.

"naruto she isn't real", instantly naruto stood up and smiled, "okay panda-san!", he said and walked into the kitchen, "Naruto come back to bed!", gaara said and pulled him back from his ramen, "panda-san! My ramen!", he cried as he was forced back to bed.

"uhm", sakura stood speechless in front of the door as sasuke closed it not caring that she knocked again yelling his name trying to come in.

**~S~**

A hour later as naruto finally was asleep with his new teddy and muttering something about a perverted toad sage gaara decided that he should talk about the news paper with the picture of orochimaru and that he escaped.

"What is it gaara?", said sasuke as he was bored as he couldn't be with naruto. "This", he said and laid the newspaper on the table, "uhm gaara why do we want to know about cricket?", gaara looked and saw that he was on the wrong page and instantly turned it as everyone saw the snake like man. "This is orochimaru the one who almost raped naruto", he said as everyone read the article and were very shocked.

"i-is that man free!", said sasuke angry as gaara only nodded, "then naruto is in danger right?!", sasuke started to panic a little but he couldn't show it in front of his rivals. "No he is safe here I believe as orochimaru was already arrested before the camp", sasuke nodded as he couldn't know where they were.

"but tomorrow we are going back", neji said as they were only safe for today. It was a little dilemma as none of them would want to see naruto endangered. On that moment the bell rang again as sasuke sighed, "sakura", he sighed as he didn't move, "Is someone there!?", they heard the voice of jiraiya. Sasuke opened the door as he saw the white haired pervert. "I heard naruto was sick", he said as he walked into the room.

"yeah he has hallucinations", said gaara as jiraiya was about to walk to the bedroom but was held back by gaara, "He is sleeping for the first time", jiraiya nodded and sat down, "then I wait", everyone sweet dropped as he started to work on his new perverted book.

But suddenly something caught his eyes. The newspaper, he stood up and grabbed it, "Uhm old man is something wrong?", asked gaara as he saw jiraiya looking at the picture of orochimaru, "He broke out", he muttered not caring that they could hear him.

"jiraiya-san do you know that man?", asked neji as he finally spoke and the old pervert nodded, "This man was my best friend", everyone looked up shocked about the information, "He tried to rape naruto before the camp", said gaara as he saw anger in the old man's eyes.

"Then naruto is safe here for now but tomorrow camp will end right?", he asked as his eyes did not waver from the picture, "yes tomorrow we will go back", sasuke said as he started to think about what may happen to naruto.

Then suddenly he asked a question which they didn't except, "Can I ask all of you a favor?", he said as he looked up, "Can naruto please live with one of you for the time being?", everyone started to think, "Unfortunate he can't live with me", gaara said, "Orochimaru wants revenge on my and I live next to naruto", jiraiya nodded as he understood.

"I don't have enough space", said sai as he really wanted to have naruto in his apartment, "That leaves you 2 boys", jiraiya focused on the 2 boys as neji spoke first, "unfortunately my father only wants clan members in his house staying", he said sad as his father ruined it again for him.

The only remaining hope was the uchiha, "And you boy?", asked jiraiya hoping he would take naruto, "I would gladly take him, but he possible must work in the mansion", he said as he jiraiya smiled knowing that naruto is safe, "But why can't he live with you?", he asked as the man smiled a little, "I don't have a home, I am always travelling for my research", everyone sighed as he didn't take any responsibility.

"Thank you", he said and stood up as the door from the bedroom opened up and gaara hid the newspaper. Naruto looked at jiraiya and yelled, "perverted toad sage! Panda-san is he real?!", he yelled as jiraiya laughed, "Naruto he is real", gaara sighed as his hallucinations still hadn't gone away.

**~S~**

After jiraiya had gone away naruto was still in his hallucinations, "When are we going to eat I am starving!", he whined as no one actually paid any attention to him as they were busy with their own things and thought about orochimaru.

Sasuke thought how is dad would react if he brought naruto in. it should be okay as itachi ones took kisame in. suddenly sasuke thought about the discovery about his brother and the fish.

"Can someone make diner!", naruto whined as he used his best puppy eyes, "Panda-san everyone is ignoring me!", he whined as he looked at gaara, "naruto just wait till we are going to eat", he sighed and started to ignore naruto as he whined about food.

Finally after an hour of waiting they started to eat as naruto ate 3 bowls of ramen as it was the last evening of the camp. "Naruto if you eat too much you will not fit in the bus", gaara joked as he ate his own food. "Panda-san! Are you calling me fat?!", naruto started as had his mouth full of ramen, "Yes I am", he said bluntly as naruto said down.

"naruto you need to get better!", said sasuke as it was his task to give naruto his medicine, "No I don't want it!", he whined as he ran through the house and sasuke behind him. "If you don't come I will not take you to ichiraku's!", he yelled

Naruto instantly walked to him and grabbed the medicine pill and swallowed it, "It is nasty!", he whined as he sat down as he tired himself down from running from the uchiha. "I am tired", said gaara as he stood up, "I will be going to bed!", he announced as he walked away hearing naruto yell, "Don't pee your bed panda-san!", which made everyone laugh.

"Now panda-san is away can I eat more ramen?!", he asked as he looked at naruto, "No naruto you can't have anymore ramen for tonight", sasuke said and got a pillow to his head, "baka!", said a pouting naruto which made sasuke wanting to kiss him.

Suddenly naruto nose picked something up, "naruto why are you sniffing?", he asked as sai came out of the kitchen with a bowl of ramen, "Ramen!", naruto yelled and ran to sai, "Thank you vampire-chan!", naruto said as he tried to grab the bowl but couldn't as sai evade his hands, "How much do you want it?", sai teased as he played with naruto.

After a minute naruto finally acquired the bowl and started to eat it and was done almost immediately as sasuke and neji were glaring at sai smiling at them as he put his arms around naruto as he wiped away all the remaining ramen from his mouth.

"naruto-kun, tomorrow on the bus come and sit next to me", said neji as he smirked, "Why?", naruto asked, "I have candy", neji said smirking as naruto nodded, "okay blind-chan!", naruto smiled as he got candy and the 2 other boys only glared at neji for stealing the blond.

Naruto smiled as he was happy that he got all kinds of attention. Neji smirked at sasuke only forgetting that sasuke was the one who will get naruto in his house for a long period of time, "Naruto you should go to bed also", said sasuke as he wanted to get rid of the hallucinations before they would be at the mansion.

"why? I am not tired!", said naruto pouting, "but you are sick and you have a long journey tomorrow", naruto pouted and nodded as he stood up, "Alright raven-chan but I won't share my candy!", naruto smiled and ran to the bedroom waking gaara.

All the boys still in the living room glared at sasuke for getting naruto out of their claws. As they started doing their own things time flew by as one after another went to bed leaving only a empty living room.

**~S~**

The next day they all woke up by naruto jumping on everyone's bed, "Naruto what is the matter?", sasuke said sleepily, "We are late!", he yelled as everyone quickly jumped out of their beds looking at the clock as it was 2 hours before the bus left as naruto laid laughing on the ground.

"naruto that wasn't funny", said a grumpy sasuke, "I think it is funny sasuke!", everyone smiled as naruto didn't have hallucinations anymore, "You know my name?", he nodded, "Of course why?", sasuke smiled, "You were sick and had hallucinations", naruto looked and smiled, "I don't remember", he smiled and stood up, "but I can remember some toads", everyone sighed and walk to the kitchen.

As they started breakfast they started to explain everything what happened yesterday, "w-wait that s-snake pervert is f-free?", naruto looked shocked as he didn't even dare to think about that, "yes and you will life with me on jiraiya-san request", said sasuke as naruto looked angry but also afraid.

"okay!", he said happily as he didn't focus on orochimaru but tried to think about other things, "So what should we do with the time we have left?", he asked as they should be at the bus in about 2 hours.

"I am going into town to buy some food", said gaara as stood up and walked to the bedroom to dress, "I still need to buy some manga for the bus", sai stood up and looked at naruto, "You need some too?", naruto shook his head, "No I still have the one you gave me yesterday! I have forgotten what I read", he said smiling.

"I still need to pack", said neji sighing as he discovered that he had packed too much for himself and needed to try and cramp everything in his suitcase, "that leaves you and me!", said naruto as he looked at sasuke. Sasuke smirked as he still had some time left with naruto.

"What do you want to do?", asked sasuke at the blond, "Let's just walk around town", he said as he started to walk back to the bedroom where everyone was dressing and eyeing him as he started to dress too.

**~S~**

As they 2 hours flew by and naruto walked into the bus he saw that neji already had a spot reserved for him as he pushed lee away, "Neji-kun! Let me sit here!", he whined as he saw naruto, "Naruto-kun please switch places with me!", he pointed at the spot with gai-sensei, "s-sorry lee but I kind of promised him already", naruto said as sat next to neji and saw lee hysterically crying anime style.

As neji promised he had candy which he gladly shared with naruto, "sasuke~kun~", they heard as they saw sasuke sitting with a annoyed gaara as some fan girls were trying to take his spot but he wouldn't let him.

"Gaara-kun could you please sit somewhere else?", asked ino as she tried to push him away, "no I sit comfortable here", he said bluntly as he opened his snacks, "I will give you 5 dollars!", she said trying to pursue him to move. "like it said no", he took another snack and stuffed it in his mouth as a angry ino sat down behind sasuke next to sai. Sasuke smirked and handed gaara 10 dollars for not moving from his seat.

**~S~**

A hour later they were still on the road but the bus was quieter as everyone was tired. There was only one girl yelling against a red hair, "I don't care that you are comfortable!", the pink haired girl said annoyed as gaara didn't move from his seat.

"and I don't care that you want to sit here", he said not caring that she tried and failed with seducing him with her "perfect" body. "_if only she knew that I was gay"_, gaara though as he couldn't get any rest from the witch.

"how much money?", she said as she got her wallet out as gaara smirked. Every time a girl try to buy him out sasuke would give more, in total gaara had 50 dollars when they got home, "can you go away ugly?", gaara said as he looked at her with a lot of KI.

"How did you call me?", she started to freak out as gaara sat still eating not caring that she was attracting a lot of attention, "Alright ask sasuke-kun who will sit next to him", she said as sasuke was looking out of the window not caring that gaara had the trouble.

"yo sasuke", he said as sasuke looked at him, "This ugly girl wants to know who can sit next to you", he said bluntly as sasuke pointed at gaara, "He will sit here sakura", he said as she walked away completely furious about the denial of place.

**~S~**

On the other hand naruto had a quiet nap as neji glared at all the people who wanted to wake him up to ask if they could sit next to neji but wouldn't risk a angry neji scolding them. A hour flew by as they finally came back to the school.

"naruto-kun wake up", he said as he shook him getting only a grunt, "If you don't I will keep all the candy", he said as naruto was instantly awake, "Baka neji!", he said as he saw neji smirk at him and gave him all the candy as they walked out of the bus.

"neji-kun!", neji sighed as he knew the voice as they stepped out of the bus, "What do you want lee?", he asked bored as they big browed boy was hyped about something, "Since we are back I want to race you!", neji sighed and shook his head, "I am tired lee", he said as he avoided the boy's kick.

"then we will spar!", neji walked away with a hyped lee behind him, "naruto go and search for sasuke as he will bring you home", neji said and waved him goodbye as at that point sasuke and gaara came out of the bus.

"sasuke!", he yelled as he grabbed his bag and ran to him, "Hey ready to go?", he asked as gaara was still busy with the pinkette, "could you leave me alone?", he asked as sakura walked away mad towards sasuke, "sasuke~Kun~ will you go out tonight with me?", she asked.

"No I already have promised naruto", he said as he grabbed his bags and walked away from sakura who was more than angry and looked around to find gaara to let her rage out. She looked and saw gaara talking to naruto.

**~S~**

"okay naruto pack all the things you need", sasuke said as naruto opened his apartment, "See you tomorrow at school", gaara said as he walked inside of his own apartment where his sister and brother were waiting for him.

At naruto he was busy packing all the ramen, "Naruto grab clothes I meant! We can always buy more", Sasuke said as naruto pouted and put all the ramen back in the cupboard. "Okay sasuke", he said and went into his room to get all his clothes.

As naruto was busy getting his clothes sasuke grabbed his phone and informed his father, "Okay we will be coming in half an hour", he said as he looked at naruto in his bedroom, "make it an hour", he sighed as naruto was struggling.

**~S~**

A hour later they walked to the manor as a big gate stood there, "Here it is naruto your new home", he said as the gates opened dramatically and both boys walked in with bags.

**A/N: **_**Hello guys! I hope you liked it! Don't forget to R&amp;R I always appreciate that! And I will make more from now on! Bye!**_


End file.
